Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 1 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 100 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 10 - 1 \times 4 + 10 $ $ = 10 - 4 + 10 $ $ = 6 + 10 $ $ = 16 $